


You left a mark on my heart

by Cirichan



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Study, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirichan/pseuds/Cirichan
Summary: His most fond childhood memories were ones he formed training magic, his real passion. Royals were not encouraged to train, their natural talent supposed to be enough, but he chased after Fuegoleon, desperately trying to catch up to his older cousin. They shared a similar fate, balancing the family expectations and their aspirations, swearing to become stronger and worthy of the power they’ve been born into.Or an attempt at Nozel’s character study, but smut got in the way.
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	You left a mark on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut magic : Smut with feelings 
> 
> Hi, back here and pushing Fuezel agenda with porn.  
> The action of this fic takes place at the end of an Elf Arc, two days after victory over Zagred. Fuegoleon dramatically recovered from months of coma with help of Fire Spirit, Salamander. Nozel couldn’t be more delighted to see him, even if he won’t say it out loud.

The sun was setting, painting the sky in warm colours. Nozel sat at the table on his balcony with a drink in his hand, eyes fixed beyond the horizon. It’s been two days since their victory over the devil and he spent them directing his squad in efforts to restore Capital. Once the situation calmed down enough he allowed himself to slip out. There was a difference between hard work and failing to take proper care of one’s body and he wasn’t going to praise the latter. He needed to rest and he needed to organise the thoughts that run like a torrent in his head. 

The last few months made him reconsider many things in his life. The constant hardship he endured since the first attack of The Eye of The Midnight Sun took its toll on Nozel. His days were filled with strategising, fighting and training, his heart consumed by anger. He was tired, but he couldn’t stop. He was surrounded by people, but yet never felt so alone. Even when his mother died... back then he could rely on Fuegoleon. His bright flames grounded him and gently guided through years and Nozel never really considered the reality without his presence. When he first heard of the attack, he was furious, vowing to bring vengeance upon their enemies. The longer he thought of it though the more he considered his inability to protect his loved ones... 

He thought of days spend on the courtyard of Royal Estate when he was a child. Discipline was introduced into his life so early it became his second nature and comfort. Days spend mostly with rigours governess filling his head with royal protocols, history and genealogical trees. His father called it necessary and appropriate education for someone of his position, Nozel preferred to call it royal conditioning. To his own displease this self-reflection only came recently, in the shape of a magic-less commoner. One could say that Silvas were growing up like birds in a golden cage, shielded from real-world by their privilege. He laughed bitterly at this thought. At least his upbringing made it clear when it came to duty he had as a firstborn and also as a Magic Knight, but for that, he was grateful to his mother. She was the reason for his strength and the unshakable sense of commitment to protecting the citizens of this kingdom in his role as Captain and Lord. 

His most fond childhood memories were ones he formed training magic, his real passion. Royals were not encouraged to train, his natural talent suppose to be enough, but he chased after Fuegoleon, desperately trying to catch up to his older cousin. They shared a similar fate, balancing the family expectations and their aspirations, swearing to become stronger and worthy of the power they’ve been born into. 

Mereoleona bullied them both equally every chance she’d had, completely disregarding any suggestions of adapting proper behaviour fitted for a lady. It’s been known for few generations that there’s a fire in the blood of Vermillions and it sometimes burned wild and untamed. That also happened to be a perfect description of her. He remembered the day she announced her lack of desire to join the Magic Knights and her departure to Strong Magic Region to become one with wild forces. An utterly ridiculous idea, or so they thought back then. Nozel could admit now that there are different paths to becoming strong and one way does not suit all equally. Also a recent realisation, courtesy of... ugh, he shook his head and took a sip from his glass. He still couldn’t stand the thought of Black Bulls being anything but useless, so he pushed that thought away.

Nozel closed his eyes and sighed. He vowed honesty to himself, yet he regressed to his old habits so quickly. He opened his eyes and took another gulp. He had to confront the fact that he misjudged Noelle and her abilities. He tried to protect her and in result underestimated and hurt her instead. He took relief in the fact that she shone brightly in her squad and everything seemed to be working out now despite his mistakes. On the battlefield, she looked just like their mother...

Nozel wondered if suppressing one’s feelings was a royal trait, but then thought of Vermillion siblings freely expressing their hopes and desires and decided against it. He couldn’t be honest with Noelle either, not yet, or maybe he would never have to. Invariably, Fuegoleon was always the better one with feelings anyway, even if it took him years to act on some of them... not like Nozel was particularly helpful in that matter either. It was indisputable though that Fuegoleon was always there for him, as a rival, a friend and eventually his lover. 

From an outsider perspective, they must have seemed like fire and water, quite literally. Similarly, there was more to mercury than what it looked like at first and somehow no one else would ever compare to what the other had to offer. The thrill of competing against the strongest. The acceptance of each other flaws that came with years of friendship. The comfort of being just who you are, the weight of reality shredded off together with their clothes. Nozel refused to consider himself as romantic, but last months might have made him a little sentimental. 

Fuegoleon spent the last six months in comatose, fighting for his life. Nozel never doubted his return, but that barely made the situation bearable. Fuegoleon made a promise to himself as well as to Nozel years ago and he knew that a bunch of extremists wasn’t enough to break that commitment. His heart had to skip a few beats when Nozel felt Fuegoleon’s mana approaching when they fought. While he’s also not the overly affectionate type, he thought that he’d never seen Fuegoleon looking better than when he returned mounting Salamander. A sight from a painting or a book if you asked him. A fire spirit, huh? This guy, seriously! 

Nozel relaxed in his chair, seemingly for the first time in months. He’s back... it took him long enough anyway. Now that Nozel knew that he was alright he could allow himself to be a little salty about it. How exactly Fuegoleon intended to keep his promise of always being at his side while napping for months with no arm? Lame. Well, the promise wasn’t made using words, that’s not how they worked. In the world full of people declaring things like if they were discussing the weather, they both valued action over statements that flew away with the first gust of wind and were never meant to be kept. 

Rapidly approaching pools of hot mana shook Nozel from his meditations. The flame of it burned wilder now as if Salamader merged itself with Fuegoleon’s force, but he would always recognise the familiar blaze. He finally saw the man circling his dragon around the damaged clock tower and lowering his flight so he could step out on the balcony. Nozel felt warm air brush his face. Fuegoleon looked nothing short of impressive, his long hair blowing in the evening wind. He looked at Nozel and shoot him a disarming grin. 

“Lord Silva!” 

he rumbled and nodded in acknowledgement.

Nozel chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Lord Vermillion. I see you finally took my advice and equipped yourself with a mode of transportation suited to your position.” 

Fuegoleon’s smile returned even wider, he looked to the side and back at Nozel. 

“I have always valued your opinion so it was only a matter of time. Will you grant me a pleasure of watching this sunset with you?” 

Nozel couldn’t stop his face from forming a genuine smile. Damn him any his chivalry. He stood up from his chair and moved towards Fuegoleon. Their eyes were trained on each other as if looking at favourite art for the very first time. Fuegoleon cupped Nozel’s cheek in his hand so he leaned into his touch, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. A quiet “Fuego...” left his lungs with exhale. He then buried his face in a crook of Fuegoleon’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. The other man returned the embrace, holding Nozel in his arms. He pulled their hips and thighs together too as if to have as much contact as possible. 

Was it wrong to want someone so badly you want to dissolve into the other? Nozel felt the air being pushed out of his lungs as they indulged in closeness, Fuegoleon murmuring low sounds into Nozel’s hair to ground him. After what could be minutes or eternity, Fuegoleon broke the silence.

“I came as soon as I could.”

Nozel felt that he meant not only his visit here right now, but also his recovery and return. The unease of the past few months suddenly evaporated. None of that mattered now. Nozel kissed Fuegoleon gently and felt him press their lips firmer, still closed-mouthed. 

“I know. Come to bed.” 

Nozel murmured against his lips and guided them both inside. 

  
  


A few moments later they laid bare on their sides, bodies pressed against each other tight. Fuegoleon cupped Nozel’s face and leaned to meet his lips. The kiss was slow and developing, first shy licks of tongues shooting shivers down Nozel’s back. Fuegoleon wrapped his arms around him and pressed them even closer. Nozel’s hips twitched and his lips parted to release a quiet moan. Fuegoleon used this opportunity to lick deep into Nozel’s mouth, probing and tracing. Nozel melted into the touch, sighing quietly. He felt lightheaded, his mind spinning. They haven’t been making out like that, so slow and for so long, probably since they were teenagers. This time was different though. They did not seek a frantic release, but intimacy, their moves deliberate and tender. Fuegoleon brushed his fingers through Nozel’s braid and combed his fringe to the back. 

“I felt you, you know? When I was asleep.” 

Fuegoleon said, pressing their foreheads together, his hand still on Nozel’s cheek.

“Felt your every visit. Your impatience...” he chuckled. “Your...” Fuegoleon paused and pressed his hand to Nozel’s chest, just where his heart was. “...determination.” 

Nozel hummed in response. Truth be told, he hadn’t realised how much he had until he lost it. Nozel wasn’t going to take anything for granted anymore. He pressed his own palm over Fuegoleon’s and directed a stream of mana to go through their linked hands. He felt a tingling burn on his peck and when he finished, he revealed a red, dragon-shaped mark on his skin. 

“Always felt that lion wasn’t your thing,” Nozel whispered. “Fuego...” 

He wanted him to know how much he wanted him, how lonely he felt without him around, that he was ready to take on their enemies by himself if that meant he’d get him back. Voicing one’s feelings wasn’t in Nozel’s area of expertise though, but Fuegoleon just smiled and shushed him.

“I know, little bird, I know...” and he kissed him, the matching mark on his chest lid up gently. 

Nozel used to tease Fuegoleon about the mark on his forehead, but since he declared his feelings for Nozel in a form of small, blue eagle tattooed on his chest, he felt that he lost the majority of the ground to talk. Now, by the look of it, he was going to remain silent forever, he’d just done the same. He was right when he thought of becoming sentimental. 

Somehow today it just felt right. Last months had been an emotional agony that shook him to his core and it was _silly_ to hide his feelings from the very person he had them for. Fuegoleon was very perceptive when he wanted to and he had gotten pretty good at hearing things Nozel meant but never said... but he deserved more than the rather frosty treatment Nozel usually had for him. He blamed his upbringing again. 

To his relief, Fuegoleon was delighted with his decade-late confession. He proceed to kiss Nozel’s cheeks, chin and then mouthed at his throat. Nozel shivered and suddenly got reminded about his hardening length pressing against Fuegoleon’s warm thigh. He cupped their erections and settled into a lazy pace, sliding his thumb over their slits every so often to ease the friction with precome. It felt so good to melt into the other, slowly climbing higher. Nozel felt Fuegoleon mouth his neck and suck on his pulse. He moaned lowly in response, eyelids fluttering and bucking his hips on instinct. 

“Let me take care of you, Nozel, hmm?” 

Fuegoleon purred into his ear, lifted himself on one arm to reach over to the bedside cabinet, looking for a glass jar with lubricant. Nozel was glad he kept everything the way it used to be as he watched him shuffle through the nightstand.

When Fuegoleon found the lube, he grinned and flipped Nozel onto his stomach. He palmed his ass cheeks from behind to spread them to get a better view. They both gasped when first lubed finger circled lazily at the pink ring of muscles. He spread Nozel's legs a bit more so he could massage the soft skin in between Nozel’s balls and hole, putting more and more pressure, his moves clouding Nozel’s eyes with want. When Fuegoleon finally pressed his digit hard enough, he watched mesmerised how his finger slowly disappears in Nozel’s insides, a sharp inhale drawn out of him. Fuegoleon leaned forward, tracing open-mouthed kisses down Nozel’s spine in rhythm with his finger slowly sliding in and out. 

To say that the attention was overwhelming it would have been an understatement. Nozel was satisfied with his intimate life so far, but this, the raw intimacy of the moment and... softness, was so different from how they usually had done it. He felt he might as well combust here and there.

Fuegoleon added a second digit and leaned to his side so he could swallow all the sounds forming in Nozel’s throat before they had a chance to escape his mouth. When the third finger was added, Nozel whimpered lowly at the stretch. He tried to be patient, but he wasn’t sure if he had been there for minutes or hours and the longer Fuegoleon fingered him open the more he realised how badly he wants to feel even _more_. He hadn’t noticed he was humping the sheets until Fuegoleon lifted his hips to place a pillow under them and saw how wet the silk sheets were under him, his cock weeping. 

“Oooh, little bird...” Fuegoleon gasped at the sight. “I’m going to give you what you need, Nozel” and he curled his fingers inside him. Nozel rolled his eyes in pleasure feeling the pressure on his prostate and moaned, last bits of self-restraint thrown out the window. God, he really needs it, needs it right now.

He clenched his hole when Fuegoleon removed his fingers completely, desperately trying to keep his hand in place, but Fuegoleon only chuckled and opened the jar once again to slick his erection up. Nozel turned around to steal a pick at Fuegoleon’s muscular torso. He seemed leaner than before but nonetheless attractive. 

Towering behind him, Fuegoleon leaned and spread Nozel’s legs wide. Nozel could only imagine how he must have looked like right now, his ass propped on the pillow, like on some kind of erotic display. He doubted his hair looked acceptable too, but Fuegoleon promptly threw that thought away from Nozel’s head when he lined his cock with his entrance and slowly pushed in. Nozel shuddered at the feeling, but he was stretched well so he focused on relaxing his muscles. Fuegoleon was quick to cage his torso, the weight of his body pinning him flat to the bed. “Shhhhhhh little one, I’m here, I’m right here” as he bottomed out. 

Nozel briefly wondered if this is how he dies, his hole pulsing around Fuegoleon’s thick shaft, but quickly lost his trail of thought again when Fuegoleon slid his cock almost completely out, paused and then snapped his hips forward. After few on those moves, Nozel wasn’t in a shape for existential questions anymore, the last few sober thoughts fucked out of him. He couldn’t move much, hot weight on top of him keeping him still. The fleeting thought of being at other man’s mercy and only being able to take in what’s he’s given left him feeling a little overwhelmed. God, he’s so into it.

Fuegoleon found his prostate and kept pounding in and out, sucking purple bruises into Nozel’s neck and shoulders, his moves deep, but dragging deliciously slow. 

“So tight for me, little bird, so good...” Fuegoleon mused, his chest pressed to Nozel’s back, drops of sweat dancing on his skin. 

“ _Nnnnnghhhhaaah_ ” was the only response Nozel was capable of. He frantically bucked his hips to meet Fuegoleon’s thrusts, desperately trying to fasten the pace. 

“F-Fuego... _uhmmmmmm_ , _hmmm_...”

“I’m gon... _ahhh_... I’m going to fill you up baby...” 

and Fuegoleon finally seemed to lose his composure and fucked into Nozel’s ass at speed, the sound of the slaps echoing the chamber. Nozel’s mind shut down and he barely noticed when Fuegoeon flipped them to their sides in one swift move. He grabbed at Nozel’s red cock and moved his hand in rhythm with snaps of his hips. Nozel cried out when Fuegoleon had buried his dick deep inside and sank his teeth where the shoulder meets the neck. He felt his dick twitching inside him and the lewd reality of having Fuegoleon’s come in him pushed him over the edge. 

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_ ” he moaned as he spilt on Fuegoleon’s hand, the force of it clenching his muscles. His spine turned as he felt the other ride off his orgasm in few uncoordinated moves, Fuegoleon lapping his tongue at the bite mark. They soon both collapsed, breathing heavily and tangling their legs together. 

Once Fuegoleon regained an ounce of composure, he propped himself up on one elbow to look at his lover. He glanced at Nozel’s face, his wet hand and back to Nozel again. Then, without breaking eye contact, Fuegoleon moved his fingers and slid them into Nozel’s open mouth. Nozel hummed, his eyelids heavy as he licked his come clean of Fuegoleon’s hand. 

“Dear God...”

Fuegoleon managed eloquently and kissed Nozel deep, tasting saltiness on his tongue. When he pulled out, he turned Nozel onto his stomach again, spread his ass cheeks and pushed a stray drip of come back inside. 

“ _Mmmmmmhhm_ ” Nozel purred content and mused “I went so long without it I’d like to keep it.” 

He glanced at the blush crawling back to Fuegoleon’s cheeks as he looked at him wide-eyed. Nozel knew exactly what gets Fuegoleon going and he intended to shift the scale in his favour.

“You’re so...”

“Shhhh Fuego, I know what you need, _baby_ ” 

Nozel said with a touch of irony, a little smirk dancing on his lips. Fuegoleon quickly retrieved a scarlet, velvet box from the nightstand and opened it. He took a crystal butt plug with large sapphire embedded at its end and pushed the toy inside, staring with fascination how the muscles sucked the plug in. When it settled, polished blue gem poking out like perverse jewellery, Fuegoleon grabbed Nozel’s jaw and launched himself into a bruising kiss. He slapped Nozel’s ass and he shivered when he felt the plug move inside. 

“...so _lewd_ , baby bird... so lewd...” 

After Fuegoleon threw dirty sheets away, they snuggled together back on the bed, basking in each other’s presence. Nozel was pressed against Fuegoleon’s chest, silky duvet keeping the night shiver at bay and let his mind wander. 

  
  
It was clearer now than ever, that Fuegoleon was a part of his life that he wouldn’t ever relinquish. Nozel had many opinions about their relationship through the years, more or less flattering at times, but if he learned anything in his life so far, it was the importance of the fight for what one loves. He felt his heart flutter and he hoped that Fuegoleon didn’t notice, today was already enough to feed his ego. 

“So... what’s with the arm.” Nozel asked raising his eyebrows and poking his chin at Fuegoleon’s magical flame-made arm. “Can you turn it off or something” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s literally made of fire, can you tune this down.”

“...”

“ ...it’s intense, Fuego!”

“I didn’t hear you complain about ‘intense’ twenty minutes ago.” Fuegoleon fired back with a grin. 

Nozel rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at Fuegoleon. He felt at ease, any traces of anxiety gone from his mind. That flashy flame arm actually suited Fuegoleon, not like Nozel was ever going to say that out loud. He looked at the man beside him. Fuegoleon had a gentle smile on his face, his warm mana enveloping them both in delicious afterglow...

God damn Fuegoleon and his stupid smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted to write soft and tender reunion and some thoughts on their past, but then Nozel shows up being so fucking LEWD and I don’t even know how I ended up with cum warming.
> 
> Look at this amazing fan art and tell me he’s not!
> 
> https://twitter.com/sorenihaoyobanu/status/1330506737858863105?s=21
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ✨
> 
> I’d be over the moon if you left a comment, here or chat to me on Twitter @Cirichan2, it really is so nice to hear your thoughts!


End file.
